


Polly Starts a Matchmaking Business

by TheBajaBlast



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast
Summary: When Polly woke up that morning, she decided to start a matchmaking business! When she finds out Vera has a crush on Vicky, Polly decides to make the gorgon her first client.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Vera Oberlin, Vera - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Polly Starts a Matchmaking Business

When Polly woke up that morning, she decided she wanted to be a matchmaker. It was the perfect job for her. For one thing, she had already mastered the art of dating, so she was definitely qualified for the job. Also, falling in love was one of the best highs someone could experience, and she loved getting people high. Plus, with the Monster Prom just around the corner, it was a great moment to get into the game.

However, before she could start her matchmaking business, she needed to find some good investors. That's how she found herself having a private business lunch with none other than Vera Oberlin - the mean, self-made gorgon with a merciless sense of business. If anyone would be able to help the party ghost get her business off the ground, it was her.

However, nothing was ever easy with Vera. So far the self-made gorgon was unimpressed with her plan.

"Aren't matchmakers a bit...old fashioned?" Vera asked, after Polly finished her pitch. The ghost shrugged.

"I don't know...but doesn't it sound fun?"

"A business needs to be more than fun to be successful," Vera jeered, before taking a swig out of her signature bottle of scotch, "Why would someone go to a Matchmaker when they could just use Tinder or Bumble or any other dating app? Matchmaking technology is literally at everyone's fingertips."

"I thought you'd say that!" Polly declared triumphantly. The party-ghost knew that Vera wasn't going to be easy to convince - this wasn't her first time pitching a business idea to the cold-blooded gorgon. No matter how fun or amazing Polly's business ideas were, Vera always found a reason to shut them down.

But not today. No, today Polly came prepared. She knew that if she wanted Vera to agree to her scheme, she had to speak the gorgon's language.

"Dating apps are soooo lame," Polly started her argument. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a napkin with a poorly pie-chart she drew with an old crayon she found in her purse, "As you can see from this chart, 100% of students I talked to also think dating apps are lame."

Vera picked up the napkin, and examined it. The pie chart was just a circle labeled "100% of the students I talked to today." Vera sighed, her murderous gaze turning to Polly, who was smiling like an idiot.

"What's your sample size?" Vera asked.

"What's a sample size?"

"You said 100% of students you talked to think dating apps are lame. How many students did you talk to?"

"Uhh," Polly started to count on her fingers, "Oh you know, Damien, Liam, Oz, Zoe, Brian…and some guy in the bathroom."

As Polly continued to talk, Vera ripped the napkin pie-chart in half.

"Hey, I worked really hard on that!" Polly exclaimed. She clenched her translucent fists. She was really trying her best at this business thing, yet Vera wasn't taking her seriously. She was so uptight all the time, never letting loose and having fun. Everything was always about data and gross domestic income with her.

As Polly thought about it, it occurred to her that she had never seen Vera date anybody. They had gone to school together for nearly four years, and in that time, Vera had never started a relationship. Was that why she was so uptight all the time? Did the gorgon just need to get laid?

A plot started to form in Polly's head. If she couldn't convince Vera to invest in her matchmaking business with her words, maybe she could show the gorgon why it was such a great idea.

"What if I got you a date?" Polly asked, "Think about it, if you became my first client, then you can see for yourself just how awesome this would be!"

Vera rolled her eyes at the suggestion, "I don't need a middle man to find myself a date."

It figured Vera would be resistant to this, but Polly was determined not to give this one up. Operation: Get Vera Laid So She Will Invest In Polly's Matchmaking Business was officially in motion, and not a force in the world could stop it.

"Veraaaaaaaaa," Polly groaned, leaning into Vera, getting right in her face. She morphed her face into the best puppydog pout she could make, "Pleeeaaaaase please please please please please?"

While she was in Vera's face, however, she reached into her pocket. She dug around before her fingers landed on a small pill - a truth serum pill she'd concocted the night before. She had been planning on drugging the school water-supply with it, you know, as a prank. The idea of making her classmates brutally honest for a day sounded hilarious, the drama that would unfold would be legendary!

But that would have to wait, she had bigger fish to fry.

She lingered in Vera's face, blocking her line of sight. While the Gorgon couldn't see, she slipped the pill into the gorgon's scotch.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee," she continued the act - she knew this tactic wouldn't work on Vera, but it was a great distraction. Vera shoved her away, the snakes on her head rattling with her annoyance.

"No." She took another large sip from her scotch bottle, and Polly struggled to contain her excitement. Perfect.

"Do you have a date for the Monster Prom yet?" Polly asked.

"Nope," the gorgon was now glaring daggers at her. If anyone could glare someone to death, it was absolutely Vera. In fact, the gorgon had glared her classmates to death - twice. Principle Giant Spider warned her that if it happened again, she'd be expelled. Luckily for both of them, Polly was already dead.

"And there's no one at school you have a crush on?" The ghost continued her interrogation.

"Just Vicky…" Vera stopped herself, realizing what she just said. She gasped, and quickly covered her mouth, "I mean, Vicky...wait." It was then that Polly started laughing hysterically.

"Vicky?" She practically shouted. Vera grabbed the ghost, covering her mouth with her hand. The gorgon quickly looked around the cafeteria, making sure nobody heard the ghost's little outburst.

"What did you do to me," the gorgon growled. Polly was still laughing.

"I just spiked your drink with truth serum, jeez," the ghost replied, "But seriously...Vicky?"

Vicky Schmidt was a Frankenstein's Monster who had recently transferred to Monster High. Notably, she made a name for herself by becoming the captain of Monster High's dodgeball team. Her skills on the court were something to behold, and this year, the dodgeball team had gone undefeated. However, she wasn't someone that Polly guessed Vera would be into.

While Vicky was charming, she was also a dumb jock. Currently, the stitched-together girl was sitting at a table with The Wolfpack. They were all howling wildly at the moon together, despite the fact that it was twelve in the afternoon.

Vera, for her part, was now bright red. Her snakes were hissing at Polly, who couldn't contain her laughter.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll…"

"What? Have me killed?" Polly taunted, "I can't leave this plane of existence until I've done the Reverse Romanian Wilkenson with someone, bitch! Unless you wanted too..."

"Absolutely not!" Vera practically shouted. She grabbed her scotch and started glugging. Polly didn't stop laughing. The ghost looked back to Vicky - the dodgeball star and the wolfpack had stopped howling at the moon, and were now having an arm-wrestling tournament. It was Vicky against the leader of the wolf pack. The stitched-together monster bit her tongue as she concentrated. Polly had to admit, it was pretty cute.

While it was an unexpected pairing, the more Polly thought about it, the more she thought it'd be kinda cute. The dumb girl jock, and the awkward business gorgon. They both had greenish skin, so they had that in common. And while Vicky wasn't the smartest, Polly had to admit, she was pretty cute.

"What if I get you a date with Vicky?" Polly asked, "Then will you invest in my matchmaking business?"

"If I agree, will you let me eat my lunch in peace?"

This was the most open to negotiation Vera had been all day - her plan was already working.

"Yep!" Polly watched as Vera's gaze turned towards Vicky. The blush on the gorgon's already heavy blush grew redder, as she watched Vicky slam down the arm of one of the wolfpack. She began to howl at her victory.

"Fine," Vera said, after a moment, "If you get me a date with Vicky, I will think about investing in your business."

Polly laughed, reaching out her hand for an official business handshake. Vera looked at her hand, rolled her eyes, and reluctantly shook it.

Operation: Get Vera Laid So She Will Invest In Polly's Matchmaking Business had officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicky/Vera is absolutely my OTP in MonsterProm, I will die on this ship. I've been wanting to do a story on them forever, so I'm glad to finally have it out there!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
